Clueless Hero
by Whats Mine Is Yours
Summary: Macy was tired of having to put up with Stella and Joe. But in the mean time, she could always spend time with another JONAS.


_Can I have the directions?_

_To where?_

_Your Heart._

* * *

When Macy came over to Stella's house, they didn't spend too much time on doing each other's makeup, or picking out clothes for their outing at the mall this afternoon, before Stella thought of Joe.

At first it started out as a question.

"What do you think Joe's doing right now?" The blonde asked out of nowhere.

Macy looked at her anxious friend in the mirror as she finished up her eye with mascara.

"Um, I don't know." She replied, shrugging. "Maybe he's watching TV."

Stella shook her head slightly. "No… that answer is too generic."

Macy continued without moving from her spot. This was usually how Stella had been acting for the last few weeks, whenever they hung out; ever since he broke up with _Karen_.

"Well, then maybe he's eating a sandwich." The brunette said instead.

Stella sat up from the purple bean bag, and brought her hands up, tightly holding her rhinestone encrusted cell phone.

"Maybe he sent me a text message!" She said, determinedly pushing buttons quickly.

Macy closed up her make-up bag, and groaned inwardly. _It wouldn't be too long before…_

"HE TEXTED ME!" Stella shouted, enthusiastically. She jumped up from the chair, and held her arms up in triumph.

Macy turned to face her fanatical friend, and crossed her arms_. 3… 2…_

"Why don't we go see him?" She asked, already leaving the room.

Macy sighed, already with her bag in arm. "Let's go."

* * *

The JONAS Firehouse was only 10 minutes away from Stella's house by car.

When Macy entered the house, she went straight into the kitchen, and looked into the fridge, knowing that they weren't just going to stop by. Stella had already raced upstairs to Joe's room.

They were going to hang out, Stella was going to talk with Joe, and Macy was going to be left watching old reruns of _"Wipeout"_ with Kevin and Frankie.

"Here we go." She held up a large jar of peanut butter. She took a spoon out of one of the drawers, and followed the sound of Stella's voice.

She walked up the steps and immediately saw Stella sitting on Joe's bed, with Joe, chatting him up. Macy took a big spoon of the thick, brown, fat-filled cream, and stuffed it into her mouth.

"Hey, guys." She muttered, mouth full of the peanut-butter goodness.

Joe looked up from his magazine. "Hey Macy!"

"Macy, what are you eating?" Stella asked, cautiously.

Macy stuffed another spoonful of it into her mouth. She didn't really care about choking at the moment…

"Peamuh Buh-erh…" She answered, rubbing the spoon against her lips, then licking it. "And it's freakin' delicious!" She shouted after swallowing a long, hard gulp; she looked irately enthusiastic.

Both Stella and Joe gave a look of puzzlement, as the angered-Macy trudged out of the room.

"What's with her?" Joe asked, looking back to the magazine Stella and him were skimming through.

Stella sat a bit closer to him, then sighed.

"Peanut butter makes her crazy."

* * *

After almost finishing half of the container, Macy put it on the kitchen counter, and sighed.

Usually she wasn't this… disordered. Or at least eating like that, but Macy had felt like she was losing her best friend again. Stella always did this to her.

Sure, she understood her whole crush on Joe thing, but that was all the girl could think about. Joe's going to the mall today, Joe got a haircut, Joe wants a sandwich… Joe Everything! It was seriously insane.

After a small ranting in her head, Macy realized there was music coming out of the living room. She couldn't hear it before from all of the voices in her head arguing, but now it was clear.

She took another sip of water to drink down all the carbs she had just ingested, and walked her way into the TV room.

Loud music poured from the speakers, and she saw the two remaining brothers of JONAS standing in front of the TV with guitars strapped to themselves, as they played intensely against the music notes running across the huge flat screen.

Macy propped herself onto the couch (a little sloppily), and sighed heavily – knowing they couldn't hear her entrance.

But apparently, the sound of her falling onto the couch, had made a bigger sound than she thought, and the youngest, Curly-haired boy had heard.

The music had sounded perfect, until Nick turned his head towards the depressed girl.

Macy was too busy sulking to notice the boy had gotten distracted.

Soon enough, he had lost control, missing a few notes. He had tried catching up to the song with Kevin, but it was too late. Kevin was a beast.

Before they knew it, the song came to a halt, and Kevin was in the air, throwing his fists, jumping, hollering… she wondered if she neighbors could hear.

"I am the GUITAR HERO!" The eldest brother shouted. "Admit it, Nick! I am the King! Now you must bow down!"

"I am not going to bow down to you!" Nick was glowering. "Plus, if she hadn't come in, I would've won!"

Macy sat up from the couch upon hearing her come up in their conversation.

Nick noticed she had heard what he said, then turned his back, not wanting to show his facial expression at the sudden loss.

"Don't you even make up excuses!_ I_ didn't get distracted!" Kevin shouted happily, still dancing. Kevin moved to face her. "Oh, and hi Macy."

Macy blushed at the small comment Kevin made about her being a '_distraction'_. Good thing Nick's back was turned. "Hi Kevin."

"I don't care!" Nick shouted back. "I want a rematch."

Kevin shook his head, still grinning. "No way, dude! You lost. I won! Go make me an ice cream cone!"

Nick laughed. "Unless you're scared I might beat you this time!"

Kevin's face dropped. Macy smiled at how fast Kevin could change emotions.

Nick kept smiling, and finally turned back towards Macy.

"What do you think, Macy?" Nick asked.

At the sudden question, Macy straightened her posture, and hesitated to answer_. Was this a trick question?_

"Um," Macy stuttered, feeling weird that she had suddenly been brought up into their little game. "Yes?"

Nick looked at Kevin, who was holding his breath in. He couldn't just give into Nick's game right?

"YOU'RE ON BUDDY!" Kevin yelped, bringing his plastic guitar up to his hands, switching the tab up and down, as he tried to select a song.

As soon as he was done, both were back to their former positions clicking and pressing red, blue, yellow, and whatever color there was on the toy. Macy just watched in excitement. Suddenly, the JONAS house wasn't going to be as boring as she thought.

Both players were playing in _Expert_; something that seemed quite impossible considering the flying colors she saw on the screen running by like bullets. She had never played guitar hero before in her life. She had no brothers who did stuff like this all day.

At the end of the song, Kevin ended up winning.

"And that is how you do it!" He yelled, after the screen read the Percent Completed of each of them. Kevin's read 100 while Nick's read 96. Both scores were awfully good, and it was hard to tell who would win in the end.

But Nick didn't seem to be bothered by it that much – at least on the outside.

We all knew that when it came to games – especially ones that were challenged by a keen Kevin – Nick could get pretty competitive.

"Okay, Okay." Nick said, putting down the fake guitar. "You win. Don't need to be a sore winner…" He grumbled a few extra words that Kevin couldn't hear, and sat next down to Macy. Macy giggled to herself quietly.

"I'm going to get something to drink…" He jumped up, and ran into the kitchen after giving Nick and Macy one last smile of Victory.

"Stupid game…" Nick uttered very lowly. He grabbed a magazine from the table, and started flipping the pages very aggressively. "Just because… doesn't mean… stupid guitar…"

Macy sat very still next to the perturbed boy, before smiling.

"Can I try?"

Nick jumped in his seat and turned to her, as if just remembering she was there the whole time watching.

"Oh – what?" He said. "Yeah, sure."

Macy decided not to say anything about his previous game, just in case he might blow up in front of her, so she kept quiet.

"You know I've never actually played this before." She admitted, standing up to get one of the guitars.

Nick put the magazine down. "Really? Everyone's played _this_ game."

Macy shook her head. "Well, I've seen it at parties, and on TV, but this is my first time."

"Wow. That's a first." He replied, standing up too.

Macy held the guitar out in her arms, with a look of uncertainty on her face.

Nick wavered at the thought of if she needed help or not. But after a few seconds of nothing, he gave in.

"Look," He stepped up in front of her, and took the guitar from her hands. "Just put it over your shoulders like this…"

Nick placed the strap over her head, and set it comfortably on her shoulder.

Macy inwardly shuddered at the feeling of him this close to her. She tried not to look up into his face, but did anyways, watching him intriguingly. He didn't seem to notice though.

He adjusted it so that it fit her well, and smiled.

"There."

Macy couldn't help but smile back. She felt like a little school girl with a puppy-dog crush.

Okay, so Nick was sort of cute, she admitted silently. His eyes were a light shade of brown, and there was this cute dimple on his cheek when he smiled. So what?

"Now just use this switch to go up and down the options…" He demonstrated it, then stopped so she could try it.

She copied exactly what he did. They both looked at the screen of song listings.

"So now, just pick a song." He continued, eyeing the list carefully. From the corner of her eyes, she continued to stare at him admiringly.

And so what if his voice was so sweet It made her knees shake? It was just hormones…

"Do you like the Beatles?" He asked, still eyeing the screen.

"Yeah…" Macy nodded. "Definitely…"

"Here…" He pressed the button for her.

The screen then turned to a different picture, and read _Loading…_

Nick took the opportunity to place her fingers in the right positions, and on the right colors.

"So you use your left hand for the notes, and your right for the strumming. Remember you have to do them at the same time…" He told her.

"Huh…" Macy couldn't help but gulping every 5 seconds. He was standing inches away, and she could hear his slow breaths, and her lips were getting dry… she couldn't help it.

"Don't worry. It's only _Beginner_." He reassured her, giving her his smile again.

Macy frowned when he stepped away. Somehow she felt a little relief, but she kind of liked it when he stood there…

"It's starting Macy." He said suddenly. Macy focused her eyes, and realized she had been day dreaming.

A familiar song started playing through the speakers - _I Wanna Hold Your Hand_ – and Macy knew it was too late. She would faint. And Nick would have to call the ambulance. Party over. Everyone go home.

But surprisingly, she didn't.

She just stood there. Motionless. Waiting for the insanely slow beats to come.

"Macy?" Nick said, wondering if she was day dreaming again. "What are you waiting for?"

Macy turned her head to him, and smiled, feeling a bit stiff. She had missed the first 3 beats.

"I just –" She uttered. "I don't want to hit it at the wrong time and miss it! I want to get it perfect!"

Nick laughed, and then stepped back to her. He pressed on one of the buttons, and a menu came up. He selected the Restart option, and the song came to another Start.

Macy breathed in, then forced a smile. "I can do this…"

The beats came again, yet at the same slow pace, but when she pressed the first note, she missed it.

"It's okay…" Nick whispered.

Macy tried hard to concentrate on the song. She tried focusing on only her hand-eye coordination, but it was hard for her, especially since Nick was watching her. _What did everyone want from her? _She yelled mentally. She knew that she could do it. It wasn't that big of a deal. The only problem she had was him!

After a few minutes, Macy dropped her hands down, and frowned.

"I can't do it Nick!" She announced. "Here. You can play."

She was about to take off the strap from herself, when Nick quickly came to her side and stopped her.

"No!" He quickly said. "What are you saying? Where's Macy, the girl who can do anything?"

Macy's heart picked up. "Do anything?"

"Yeah?" He asked. "Look, just put your hands up like this…"

He got behind Macy, and placed his hands on top of Macy's and pressed down lightly.

It caught a note.

Macy felt her heart beat quicken, and wondered if he could hear it.

"I wanna hold your hand…" He sang along with the song. "Now, put your thumb on the string part, and just go like this…"

He did as he said, his right hand still on hers, and the song went up to the Good bar.

"…Yep." He said, as Macy attempted to string away with him. "That's good…"

"Wow… I'm doing it…" She mumbled, staring into the screen. She didn't want to even try picturing what they looked like right now. She would probably go out cold.

The two stood there for the remaining of the song. Soon enough, Macy forgot about Nick – for a while. She got sucked into the soothing sound of the song, even though in the background she could still hear the clicking of the plastic device as she strummed – or ticked.

"Great…" Nick whispered, when the song ended. An applause came from the audience in the game, and Macy paused.

She marveled at the thought of him whispering in her ears gently – it was all too good to be real.

"Wow… 74 percent." Nick read off the screen. "Nice."

Macy felt his hands drop from hers, and suddenly the air went cold. He came around her to see her expression, which looked like complete and utter shock.

"74 percent is not bad. Well, for a beginner." He stated, smiling at the shell-shocked girl. He lifted the guitar from her shoulder and put it down on the table.

"Thanks for… helping me." She said, beaming. _Now I just have to restart my heart…._

"No problem." He replied. "Maybe you should come over again, and practice some more."

Macy clapped her hands together. "Yes! Absolutely…"

Just as she was about to ask him if tomorrow was good, Stella came down the stairs, followed by Joe.

"C'mon Mace. Let's go to the mall now." The blonde suggested, looking happier than usual.

_Now she wants to go the mall?_ Macy thought, disappointed.

"Uh, sure." She answered. "Let me get my bag…"

As she left the room, she glanced once more at Nick, who also looked a little saddened.

Both girls then left, as Kevin came back from the kitchen. He held a cheese sandwich in his hand, looking a little upset.

"What is it Kevin?" Joe asked.

Kevin shook his head disapprovingly. "Why would you do that to the poor girl?" He said, looking towards the smallest member of the boy group.

Nick shot him an annoyed look, after remembering their earlier match. "What are you talking about?"

"Macy's probably hyperventilating outside right now." He replied, taking a bite from his sandwich.

Nick shook his head in indifference. "Whatever."

Kevin shrugged, smiling anyways.

"Hey, you guys want to watch _Wipeout_?" Joe brought up.

The other two just sighed in acceptance, and all plopped themselves on the couch. But Nick just grinned to himself quietly.

* * *

_AN: What'd you think? Totally cliché? Eh, fluffy is my soulmate..._

_And just so you know, all my one-shots are Pre-JONAS LA. : ) Fanon is always more exciting than canon._


End file.
